Integrated power components having a drift zone between a voltage-controlled channel/body region and a drain region take up reverse voltages that are all the higher, the longer the drift zone is, wherein as the length of the drift zone increases, the on resistance RDSon of the power component also increases. In power components having field electrodes adjoining the drift zone, in off-state operation mobile charge carriers are depleted from the portions of the drift zone that lie between the field electrodes, and a potential applied to the field electrodes compensates for the remaining charge of the stationary dopant ions in the depleted drift zone. The compensation of the electric field in the drift zone allows a higher basic doping of the drift zone, as a result of which a lower on resistance RDSon and lower power losses are obtained for the same length of the drift zone. It is desirable for the switching properties of semiconductor components having a field electrode to be improved.